The Power of Resurgence
by REDVELVET5
Summary: Misty was not supposed to die. Someone interrupted the future, and with their magic abilities, it has corrupted the past, killing her and 2 of her ancestors (can u guess who?). In order to save them she had travelled to hell and passed on her power of resurgence before she was trapped forever, leaving her fate with the 2 people who share her blood. I own nothing but my imagination.
1. Nora Montgomery

**Who is this person who changed their lives? As they all weren't supposed to die the way they did. All but one. She was the one who was first in line to die. Nora Montgomery. **

"No please I don't wanna kill a livin' thing," she said, as she held the scalpel holding it tightly, wishing she had the power to control herself before it was too late. It had hurt her; people would laugh at her hell. She was crying for a frog that was supposed to be dead in the first place, but it was the fact that she had to kill something she usually would protect. To kill the one thing you protected your whole life, is in fact her hell.

She screamed, and with that her power of resurgence followed her voice, travelling to her ancestors who suffered because of someone who changed their destiny, their fate and their lives.

And she hoped her message that came along with her talent made it through hell as well.

**AHSAHSAHS**

"Yeah, I would have done the same thing if I were her," A man said,

"What? Kill her husband?" Another said,

"Hm." He shook his head, "Kill myself after I killed someone."

"You're a nut, Jimmy." He chuckled.

Nora didn't know why she could hear them, she should have been dead. At least, that's what would happen after a bullet went flying through her head. There was no way she could have survived it.

She couldn't move. She could only hear the men, and feel something warm, that was beginning to burn her skin gently, as if she had fallen asleep near the fireplace.

"We have been doing this all day, it's time for a break, let the new guy do this one. It breaks my heart to burn a woman into ashes."

"I'll ring him in. You wanna get some lunch?" Jimmy asked,

"Yeh."

She was finally alone, and to her surprise, her eyes finally opened. She was in a medal table, covered in a thin layer of white cheap fabric, and under that, she was wearing nothing but what God had given her.

Her head felt heavy, and all at once it felt like something had stabbed her hard, then it felt fuzzy and cold. A few seconds later, she felt nothing.

Her hands tried to follow the pain, but she couldn't find anything wrong. There was nothing but her skull and hair. Using the white blanket, she wrapped it around herself, finding it uncomfortable and unladylike to be undressed in an unknown place. Pulling herself up to a sitting position as she made sure nothing of her was seen, she noticed her body was heavy.

Her legs felt weak, and she knew that she wasn't strong enough to carry herself yet. She stretched out her legs, then letting them sway as she tried not to touch the cold floor. After a minute or two, she trusted herself to walk. The table was high, and her feet were only one and a half feet away from the floor.

She jumped off, and since her balance was weak as well, she fell to the floor. She cried out in pain, yes, the fall wasn't bad, but her skin and bones were weak, but the pain and her weakling self, was all gone. Just as it did with her head.

She had noticed her hair was down, not having her usual hairdo. Her long blonde, curly hair was now free. She felt incomplete. This was not her, and she had wished, if she had been dead, she would have at least look the way she dead when she was alive.

"_As a woman, you will look your best no matter what, dead or alive," _Her mother's voice echoed in her thoughts, she shivered and carried Goosebumps on her arms and legs, when she thought of the word, dead.

"Why am I alive?" Her voice cracked,

"_Live and forget," _A whispered voice, which sounded much like her own, traveled through the room. Although, the voice carried an accent.

"Live. I have no choice. But forget?!" Tears were developing, as her throat felt sour. "How can I? I'm a monster!" She screamed at no one. "My baby. My husband!"

In another room, she heard someone coming, walking heavy, as the person slammed every footstep he took.

Taking a deep breath, she got up again, this time using the table for support just in case, and smiled, when she spotted her clothes. And her wonderful jewelry she had on the day she killed herself.

Before running through the exit, she pushed the medal table into the fire, and closed the medal door that kept the fire inside. Before she left for good, she watched the fire burn her old self. There was nothing there of course but she had mentally placed her old self in there, hoping she would burn out for good.

She was glad to see the dress she loved the most, in her arms. She knew her own mother picked it out for her to die in. It was a blue dress, with many sequences on it; it had always made her eyes sparkle, rain or shine, dark or bright. She was hiding behind a blue automobile, carefully putting on her dress over the dirty white fabric she had on, just in case someone were to walk by. Her heels were plain and black, and she was glad to have the only ones that were comfortable enough to walk with.

As for her jewelry, she figured she wouldn't need them anymore, so she decided to sell them. She hoped it was enough to start fresh.

The only place she could think of was home. Philadelphia. She had no idea how she'd get there, but it was the only thing she could look forward to.

Walking it back to the mansion, although it would hurt, she knew she had to go back.

It looked abandoned, there was a sign that said not to enter, but she did anyway, and found her house still full with her things. She decided to go to her room and find more things to sell, and more clothes to wear. While doing all of this, she cried. Taking a suitcase with her clothes, and a purse with money and jewels she owned. And in her hand, she had her baby's favorite rattle.

**AHSAHSAHS**

**5 years later**

It took Nora five years to finally accept her new self, and to forget everything that happened in the past. For those five years, she traveled around Philadelphia, learning new things, especially how to take care of herself, since she usually had people doing things for her.

When her money ran out, she was lucky enough to find an old woman who was nice enough to let her live with her, only asking her for help when the old lady couldn't do something on her own.

"Rose?" The old woman called to her new name,

"Yes, Mrs. Elliott?"

"Child, I told you, you call me Aunt Mary." The old woman smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Aunt Mary,"

"Would you be so kind to get me a glass of water, this hot weather is making me melt, but do bless it, I do not think I'll make it in the winter,"

"Of course Aunt Mary. And do not worry about that, no matter what, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, even through the winter."

"I have no doubt my child."

The old woman's home was almost in the middle of nowhere, it was a couple of miles away from town, and Nora, or Rose, was happy.

Nora was in her room, combing her hair, she smiled as she realized she didn't need all that makeup she usually wore, it did make her look older, and now, it's as if she hadn't aged through those five years.

Nora's bed was close to the window, and as she listened to the beautiful sound of nature, and felt the cold wind against her face, she looked up at the stars, and closed her eyes, falling asleep. That was her life now, and she was grateful.

The next morning, she showered, dressed and cooked for both herself and her Aunt.

"Oh darling you're up, will you make sure you cook for three? My grandson is coming for a visit. You know, he's your age. I think a little older."

"But, your too young to have a grandson of that age?!" She said, surprised,

"I married at the age of 16. Hardly that young. My first and only child Elizabeth married at the age of 17. Had her child at 18. I have three grandchildren, the oldest being George. He's visiting today. Almost forty, and not yet married. Maybe you're the one?"

Nora blushed, "Oh no, I don't think so. I don't think I'm ready for that again,"

The old woman nodded, understanding her privacy. She didn't know of Nora's background, but she did know she suffered a lot. That was enough to know of the young woman.

"Grandma?"

"That's George!" She said, happily, "Can you please help me walk to him?" Nora nodded,

George smiled when he saw his grandmother, and was surprised to see a young woman by her side. He nearly lost breath as he laid eyes on her.

As for Nora, she couldn't help but blush again.

"Oh, George, this is Rose Adler. Rose, this is my grandson George McKee."

"Nice to meet you Rose, my grandmother here told me all about you in her letters, she told me you were a beautiful young lady, but I never thought you'd be this beautiful!"

The old woman smiled, when she realized it was love at first sight, she thanked god for this because now, all they had to do was marry, and she would die happily.

"You know, I'm rather tired, I think I'll go to bed," The old woman faked a yawn,

"But Aunt Mary, it's morning,"

"Oh child, if you get to my age, you'll understand. Sleep will be your best friend. And nightmare. It could be your last."

"Do you need help?" Nora asked,

"Oh no, it's not that far, go ahead you two, talk while I go and rest."

After she left, it was an awkward silence between the two, until Nora remembered the breakfast.

"You must be hungry, I just made breakfast."

The two sat down after Nora had served both of them, both feeling uncomfortable.

"That woman is up to something," George said,

"You think so too?"

"Yes, I know so. How did you meet her?"

"I asked if I could stay the night. I…ran out of things to sell, and needed a place to stay. She told me I could stay with her for as long as I liked. She said she needed someone to take care of her, so I never left."

"Thank you for that by the way, I could only support her financially. But you see that's why I came here, to tell her I'm here for good."

"Oh, that's wonderful, she'll love that. I guess I'm not needed then."

"Oh, no of course you are, very much! But instead I'll be paying you."

"Mr. McKee, you don't have to,"

"George." He corrected her "And I want to,"

"I'm doing this because she needs it. I've been through a lot in the past, and because of her, I survived it. I owe her."

"What happened in the past? I assume you were once married? A woman like you, never married, is impossible to believe."

Nora smiled, "I was once. I had a child too. But it only lasted for awhile."

"I'm sorry. They died?"

"Yes,"

It took a year for them to marry, both of them agreed to take it slow, for Nora's sake. And Mary Elliott died happy four years after the marriage.

Nora and George tried and tried for a child, but couldn't, until the year 1936. She was pregnant and gave birth in 1937, to a baby girl. She and her husband agreed to name her after her mother, and his grandmother.

Nora was finally happy, as Rose. She was not Nora Montgomery, but Rose McKee.

But happiness doesn't last forever.

**This is Nora after her resurrection. Stay with me, things will get a little nutty after the few happy chapters. The person who changed their lives will soon be back, and they will find out who it is and why. **


	2. Misty's First Resurrection

**Misty's First Resurrection**

It was a hard birth. Because it was a small town, they all disagreed to technology and "great medicine" from the outside world. God will help them with anything, and they all agreed to nature's medicine.

"God will help us heal! If we die, we die with God by our side, and no devil will be near us!" The preacher yelled. He was the one who had the power, the right words to make everyone believe that he had God's hand in his.

Many have said, while going through pain and sickness, that they can hear the preacher's words in their mind, as they suffer. His words play over and over, as they suffer without any of the devil's medicine.

Carol Day, the wife of Hendrick Day, was not sick, but in pain. She was in fact, giving birth to their first child.

"Where's the doctor? I need him here, the baby is comin'!" She said, screaming in pain once again. "I can feel it. It's comin' outa me! Hendrick, do somethin'! Please, it hurts so bad!"

"I'm here, my darling, don't you worry, now Mr. Day, hold her hand, don't let go of her, and tell her you'll never leave her side, ya here?!" The doctor ordered him, as he barged in through the bedroom door. "It's what all you can do for now,"

Hendrick nodded, and soon, was by his wife's side. "It's alright hun, you're doin' great."

After several hours, the doctor sighed, as the baby was finally into his arms. "A girl," He said sadly,

"Doctor, I don't like that tone, what's wrong?" Hendrick said,

"You're baby here, is not breathing. I'm sorry, she didn't make it."

Hendrick froze, and his knees grew weak, and he let himself fall to the floor, as his wife cried, and screamed for her dead baby. She cried, while her baby was in her arms, never wanting to let go.

**AHSAHSAHSAHSAHS**

"We pray for this child, for she was young, and beautiful. God has a plan for us all, and she will be his angel." The preacher said, "And on this misty day, we pray for her, and cry as she makes her way to heaven. Amen,"

"Amen," the town said simultaneously.

"we will now bury her, and she will forever rest in peace." He said, as the unnamed baby's coffin began to go down into the ground. Carol cried even louder, as she thought of never seeing her sweet little angel again.

And then, she stopped. "Wait!" she said, Hendrick was too slow to grab her by the arms, as she began to walk by her baby's grave. "I hear her!" she said, and she kneeled down, to listen again. "My baby! She's alive! I can hear her cry!"

"Son, take your wife, she's—,"

"No, I can hear her too!"

Both husband and wife, together, opened the coffin, and saw their baby alive, and crying.

"It's a miracle," the preacher whispered.

"She's alive!" Carol said again, as she held her baby in her arms, with her husband kissing her forehead, as he had his family in his arms.

"The preacher said it's a miracle!" someone shouted, and everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

"What do you plan on naming her?" the doctor asked, Carol sighed, and looked up in the sky, and felt the mist air.

"Misty. Misty day."

When the new family was finally alone, they were in their home, resting in front of their fireplace, never leaving their baby's side.

"She's wonderful," Carol said,

"Perfect. And everyone loves her,"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"You're right, she looks just like her mama," Carol smiled.

"But she has your beautiful blue eyes,"

"Your smile,"

"And your nose, she has your nose. She wears it bettah than you, honey," They both laughed.

"I can't disagree with you on that,"

**This is short, I know, but things don't end here. And sorry I took so long. **


End file.
